Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game
The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game (Dragon Ball CCG) is a collectible card game based on the Dragon Ball franchise, first published by Bandai on July 18, 2008. Bandai relaunched the card game on July 28, 2017. The game was previously released in other countries before making its debut in the United States. The game features exclusive artwork from all 3 anime series (Dragon Ball, Z, and GT) never before seen in the U.S. In the 2017 relaunch of the card game, Bandai plans to introduce characters from Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The game has similarities to the other CCG created by Bandai, the Naruto Collectible Card Game. Card Types and Rarity (2008 Version) The original release of the game includes four different types of cards: warrior, technique, event, and wish. Warrior cards are the characters who fight in the game, such as Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell. The technique cards are various attacks that can be used against your opponent in battle, such as the Kamehameha and the Genki Dama (also referred to as the Spirit Bomb). Various events in the series are also used in the game to change the dynamics of a battle. The wish cards are cards based on wishes made in the series that can be used when the seven Dragon Balls are collected. There were different types of cards by rarity: common, uncommon, rare, super rare, and starter-exclusive super rares. There are also gold cards and holographic cards in booster packs. Styles The game features 5 different styles of cards: Super, Earth, Alien, Unique (mostly Namekian), and Villain. Super Z Warriors. Examples: Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Trunks, Master Roshi,Vegeta, etc. Earth Humans and Earthlings that are Z Warriors. Examples: Oolong, Chi-Chi, Puar, Ranfan, Hercule etc. Alien Things not from Earth, Bad and Good Villain Bad Guys from Earth. Examples: Android 17, Android 18, Android 19, Android 20, Cell, Emperor Pilaf, etc. Unique A Group that does not fit into one or more of the above: Namekian/Evil Tribe = Alien yet have liven on Earth throughout DB, before knowing their origin. Examples: Piccolo, King Piccolo, Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, etc. Majin/Brain Washed = So far, Earthlings controlled by Babidi. Later we will have Aliens controlled by Babidi. Examples: Yamu, Spopvich, etc. 2008 Sets Warriors Return Warriors Return is the first set released of the game in the U.S. The set includes 113 cards and is based on only the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series. There are 2 starter decks (Goku and Frieza) with 30 cards each including super rare cards not found in booster packs and one of four special wish cards. The 10-card booster pack includes 1 holographic foil card, 1 gold-stamped rare, 2 uncommon, 6 common and in every 1 in 8 packs, a super rare foil card replaces the holographic foil card. The Awakening (2008 version) The Awakening is the second set released in the U.S. It features 100 brand new cards that include more powerful versions of the characters from the first set (Super Saiyans - Powerful transformations). There are no starter decks in this set but will include the same 10-pack boosters with the same type of cards. It was released October 17, 2008 Destructive Fury Destructive Fury contains more transformation conclusions, such as Cell and Mecha Frieza, and is the first set to feature cards from Dragon Ball GT. There are two starter decks: Great Saiyaman and Mecha Frieza. Clash of Sagas Is the next set of Dragon Ball CCG Cards Super Sets Galactic Battle Galactic Battle is the title of first set of cards in this version of the card game. The set consists of 114 cards. This set was designed to function as a core set for the game. The Awakening: Starter Deck (DBS version) The Awakening is the first starter deck of the series. The deck consists of 51 cards: Leader and a deck of 50 cards, 5 of which (including the leader) are exclusive to the starter deck. Union Force Union Force is the second set for the Dragon Ball Super card game. This set primarily focuses on the Future Trunks arc, Android/Cell saga, the Majin Buu saga, Cooler's Revenge and The Return of Cooler, and characters from the Tournament of Power arc. The set released on November 3, 2017 in the United States. It contains 127 cards and focuses on the new Union mechanics. Cross Worlds Cross Worlds is the third set for the Dragon Ball Super card game. It is scheduled to release on March 9th, 2018. It introduces Black cards as the fifth color in the game. It also adds characters from Dragon Ball GT as well as more character from the Universe Survival arc from Dragon Ball Super. The Black cards are mostly focusing on characters from Dragon Ball Xenoverse and utilize the new Over Realm mechanic, that sends cards to the "Warp" a new out of play area. References Clash of Sagas release page https://web.archive.org/web/20091001153851/http://www.bandaicg.com/dragonball/showthread.php?t=3739 External links *Official DBS TCG *[https://www.facebook.com/Dragon-Ball-Super-Card-Game-196669717406096/ Dragon Ball Super Card Game Official Facebook Page] *[http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/selectCard/game_id/70 Dragon Ball CCG at Trade Cards Online] (2008 version) Category:Card games introduced in 2008 Category:Collectible card games Collectible Card Game